swordigofandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of The Dwarven Kings
The Hall of The Dwarven Kings is a location in Swordigo. How to get to the place Enter the Frozen Temple. When you enter, there is a patch of ground that is iced over. There is a frost mage boss that will try to kill you. Fight it or ignore it is your choice, but there is an achievement for defeating it. Jump over the tiles to the other side. There is a locked door on the other side. Use carefully timed jumps to reach the top, and then go through. In the other room, move up again, treading carefully on the ice tiles. The key is up there, but there is also a chest farther up. Make your way back down to the locked door. The next area is a massive room. Maneuver your way around the room but be wary of the bats that will fly into you to try and kill you. The very top of that room has a chest, but lower down on the right is the key that will unlock the door on the other side. Be wary of the Frost Mage. The next room can be a bit annoying. You have to jump across multiple platforms that are iced over. In addition to that, all the platforms except for the first and last two can fall. Just use well timed jumps and you will get through. The next room will lead to two places. The portal will be at the top of a staircase. If you go up, you will reach an area with a locked door with no obvious key. If you go down, it will lead to the Hall of Trials, which is where you get the spell Dimension Rift. Get the spell, go up to the top, and use it. A Lesser Corruptor will appear, which serves as a gatekeeper possessing the key. Kill it, get the key, then proceed through the door. The next room is this place. Boss In this place, there is a corrupted Dwarven King (speculated name, real name unknown), which is basically a much bigger dwarf. Besides its jumping hammer attack, it can also summon level 18 Snow Bugs, which can be quite annoying to deal with. To defeat it, you must use Dimension Rift to reveal 2 invisible pillars. Attack these pillars, as these are what gives it its shield. After its shield is down, it is up to you whether to stay in the Dimension Rift or revert to reality. Regardless, keep hitting it repeatedly. If the shield respawns, go back to Dimension Rift and break the pillars. An easy way to fight it is to put the fire trinket on your armor and then you will be able to kill it by letting it hit you but you also take damage. Try not to take a lot of damage from Snow Bugs. Apparently, on June 25th, 2019, it was discovered that "for the fight with The Dwarven King, it is possible to kill it without destroying its shield by using the Trinket of Fire to deal damage to it. If you defeat it using this method it leaves the shield behind where it dies." This was later confirmed on November 6th, 2019, and a screenshot was added showing the empty shield. Regardless of how it is killed, a pillar will slide down, revealing the fourth Shard of the Mageblade. See also All these places are boss battles. *Chamber of The Mageblade *Overseer's Lair *Chambers of The Flame *World's End Keep Gallery Hall of the Dwarven Kings Mageblade shard gatekeeper.png|The boss you fight here. Level 18 Snow Bug (boss fight exclusive).png|Level 18 Snow Bugs that are exclusive to this boss fight. Fourth shard of the Mageblade.png|The fourth shard of the Mageblade. Master (Frozen Temple).png|Your Master talking to you after collecting the fourth shard. Hall of the Dwarven Kings damage reflect.jpg|Defeating the Dwarf King by reflecting damage; this requires fire armor and a potion (50 soul shards). Category:Content Category:Locations